Recuerdos de Amistad
by Joycee MalfoyPotter
Summary: Ese extraño y doloroso momento en el que ves a tu mejor amigo morir. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Regalo para mi AI Marpesa Fane-Li.
1. Ver a tu amigo morir

Holaa, holaaa, aquí vengo a traer la primera parte de mi mini-long-fic para mi AI, espero que te guste.

Disclaimer: HP y sus personajes obviamente no son míos, si no, no estaria haciendo esto y estaria sentada escribiendo HP 8, okno.

* * *

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

* * *

_Petición: Lo que llegas a pensar cuando ver a tu mejor amigo morir. Draco Malfoy hacia Vincent Crabbe._

* * *

Draco POV:

No sé por qué Potter quiere esa estúpida diadema, sin embargo junto con Crabbe y Goyle tenemos que impedir que lo encuentren por órdenes del señor oscuro.

-Vámonos –les susurre para luego lanzarnos el hechizo desilusionador y los seguimos.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que querían entrar a la Habitación de las Cosas Escondidas en la que prácticamente he vivido durante todo el año anterior. Todo seguía igual, el armario envanecente permanecía imperturbable, todavía recuerdo las graves consecuencias que trajo consigo ese armario, pero mejor dejo de pensar en el pasado y todo el daño que nos hizo el señor tenebroso a mi familia, después de pensar un momento, me di un golpe mentalmente, si es una diadema perdida es obvio que debe estar en esta sala.

-¿A qué hora vamos a atacar? –me pregunto un Crabbe invisible, aunque reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-Se paciente, Crabbe, en un momento nos presentaremos –le dije con una cara inexpresiva olvidándome por un momento que no podían ver- ahora y con esa señal aparecimos frente a ellos, justo cuando iba a tocar esa diadema.

—Quieto, Potter.  
Crabbe y Goyle estaban detrás mío, hombro con hombro, con las varitas directamente apuntadas hacia Potter.  
—Es mi varita la que estás sujetando, Potter —dije, apuntando la varita que tenia en estos momentos a través del hueco entre Crabbe y Goyle.  
—Ya no —jadeó Potter, apretando con más fuerza mi varita—. Él que gana se la queda, Malfoy. ¿Quién te ha dejado la suya?  
—Mi madre —le respondí. No estaba orgulloso de ello, ahora mis padres estaban desprotegidos y no podía hacer nada.  
Potter río, no le veía nada gracioso a la situación, y lo único que pude hacer es apretar mas la varita y apuntarle directamente al pecho.

—¿Entonces cómo es que los tres no estáis con Voldemort? —preguntó Potter.  
—Vamos a ser recompensados —dijo Crabbe—. Nos quedamos, Potter. Decidimos no irnos. Decidimos entregarte.  
—Buen plan —respondió Potter con fingida admiración.

—¿Entonces cómo entrasteis aquí? —preguntó.  
—Prácticamente viví en la Habitación de las Cosas Escondidas todo el año pasado —dije, mi voz parecía crispada—. Sé cómo entrar en ella.  
—Estábamos escondidos en el pasillo de fuera —gruñó Goyle—. ¡Ahora podemos hacer Encantamientos Desilusionadores! Y entonces —en su cara se formó una sonrisa, estúpida en mi parecer—, ¡apareciste justo delante de nosotros buscando una dia-dum! ¿Qué es una dia-dum?  
—¿Harry? —la voz del pobreton Weasley sonó de repente del otro lado de la pared, a la derecha de cara rajada—. ¿Estás hablando con alguien?  
Con un movimiento rápido, Crabbe apuntó su varita hacia la montaña de quince metros y gritó: —¡Descendo!  
La pared empezó a tambalearse, y entonces el tercio superior cayó en el pasillo de al lado, en el que estaba Weasley.  
—¡Ron! —gritó Potter, cuando en algún lugar desconocido la sangre sucia comenzó a gritar. Potter apuntó su varita a la muralla y gritó: —¡Finite! —y se estabilizó, en ese momento vi a Crabbe que queriá repetir el hechizo.  
—¡No! —grite, agarrando el brazo de Crabbe—. ¡Si destrozas la habitación puede que entierres esa cosa, esa diadema!  
—¿Importa eso? —dijo Crabbe, liberándose—. Es a Potter a quien quiere el Señor Tenebroso, ¿a quién le importa una dia-dum?- Sigue sin poder decirlo bien.  
—Potter vino hasta aquí para cogerla —dije, con impaciencia poco disimulada, me tienen harto—, así que debe significar…- pero Crabbe no me dejó acabar la conversación  
—¿"Debe significar"? —Crabbe se giró hacia mi sin disimular su enojo, nunca lo había visto tan así como ahora—. ¿A quién le importa lo que tú creas? Ya no recibo órdenes tuyas, Draco. Tú y tu padre estáis acabados- ese fue un golpe fuerte para mí, yo creí que era mi amigo, pero claro si tienes como profesora a Bellatrix puedes esperar que su alumno se pueda poner loco como ella.  
—¿Harry? —gritó Weasley de nuevo, desde el otro lado del montón de trastos—. ¿Qué está pasando?  
—¿Harry? —imitó Crabbe—. ¿Qué está pasando…?-¡No, Potter! ¡Crucio!  
Por suerte la maldición de Crabbe no le alcanzó, no es que preocupe Potter, si no que el señor tenebroso no quiere que muera. La diadema se elevó y luego cayó fuera de la vista sobre la masa de objetos en los que el busto había estado apoyado.  
—¡ALTO! —le grité a Crabbe, mi voz resonó por la habitación—. El Señor Tenebroso lo quiere vivo…  
—¿Y? No le he matado, ¿verdad? —gritó Crabbe, empujando mi brazo que lo retenía—. Pero si puedo, lo haré. De todas formas el Señor Tenebroso le quiere muerto, ¿cuál es la difer…- no termino la pregunta ya que Granger había doblado la esquina y lanzado un encantamiento aturdidor a la cabeza de Crabbe. Falló solo porque lo empujé para otro lado para que no le diera.  
—¡Es esa sangre sucia! ¡Avada Kedavra!- gritó Crabbe apuntándole a Granger.  
Potter le lanzó a Crabbe un Hechizo Aturdidor, este se hizo a un lado, tirando mi varita fuera de mi mano, esta rodó fuera de la vista bajo una montaña de muebles y huesos rotos.  
—¡No lo matéis! ¡NO LO MATÉIS! —les gritaba a Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban apuntando a Potter. Estaba muy tenso, no quiero que suframos más, lo necesitamos vivo.  
—¡Expelliarmus! –Gritó Potter apuntando a Crabbe.  
La varita de Goyle salió volando de su mano y desapareció en el baluarte de objetos que había a su lado. Goyle saltó tontamente donde estaba, intentado recuperarla. Salté fuera del alcance del segundo Hechizo Aturdidor de la sangre sucia, y el pobretón, apareciendo de repente al final del pasillo, lanzó un hechizo de Inmovilización Total a Crabbe, que no le alcanzó por poco.  
Crabbe se dio la vuelta y gritó: —¡Avada Kedavra! —de nuevo. Yo, que estaba sin varita, me oculté detrás de un armario de tres patas cuando Granger cargó contra ellos, golpeando a Goyle con un Hechizo Aturdidor al avanzar.  
—¡Está por aquí, en algún lugar! —le gritó Potter, apuntando a la pila de trastos en los que la vieja diadema había caído—. Búscala mientras yo voy a ayudar a Ron…  
—¡HARRY! —gritó ella.  
Un sonido crepitante y humeante a su espalda le advirtió. Se giró y vio a Weasley y Crabbe corriendo por el pasillo hacia él, tan rápido como podían.  
— ¿Te gusta caliente, escoria? —rugía Crabbe mientras corría, había hecho un Hechizo que desconocia y que hizo prender fuego a todo el lugar, me asusté y salí de mi escondite para salir corriendo detrás de ellos.  
—¡Aguamenti! —chilló Potter, pero el chorro de agua que salió de la punta de su varita se evaporó en el aire.  
—¡CORRED!  
Agarré a un aturdido Goyle y lo arrastré. Crabbe nos adelantó a todos, ahora con aspecto aterrorizado. "El trío de oro" iban a todo correr tras su estela, y el fuego los persiguía. Ahora el fuego estaba mutando, formando una manada gigante de bestias ardientes: serpientes llameantes, quimeras y dragones se elevaban y caían, y se elevaban de nuevo, y los detritus de siglos de los que se estaban alimentando, fueron lanzados al aire y hacia sus bocas con colmillos, sacudidos en lo alto de pies con garras, antes de ser consumidos por el infierno.

Crabbe y yo huímos del lugar para y comenzamos a escalar entre los escombros para luego poder saltar, pero todo salío mal, aparte de estar cargando entre los 2 a un todavía inconsciente Goyle, el fuego seguía consumiendo todo a su paso y estaba a punto de llegar hacia nosotros. En eso lo único que pude hacer fue gritar.

De un momento a otro vimos a Potter acercarse con una escoba, estiré mi brazo hacia ellos, sin embargo con mis manos cubiertas de sudor hizo que se resbalara rápidamente. Yo veía a Crabbe mal, parecía que iba a desmayarse también, no lo soporté mas, me acerqué a él y tráte de que lo jalaran también, pero igual seguía resbalándose mis manos, en eso oí a Weasley gritar  
—¡SI MORIMOS POR ELLOS, TE MATARÉ, HARRY! —rugió la voz de Weasley y, mientras una gran quimera llameante se lanzaba hacia ellos, él y Granger arrastraron a Goyle a su escoba y se elevaron de nuevo en el aire, girando y tambaleándose, mientras que yo me encaramaba detrás de Potter. En esos momentos solo me preocupaba salir con vida de esto  
—¡La puerta, llega hasta la puerta, la puerta! —grite desesperado al oído de Potter, y aceleró, siguiendo a Weasley, Granger y Goyle a través de la negrura. En ese momento Potter giró de dirección bruscamente.  
—¡Qué estás haciendo, qué estás haciendo, la puerta está por ese lado! —grité de nuevo, pero Potter realizó un giro y se lanzó en picado. Solamente vi que Potter puso algo en su muñeca.

Potter volvió a girar bruscamente cuando la serpiente se lanzó hacia él; se elevó hacia arriba, directo al lugar donde, ojala, estuviese la puerta abierta. Los otros habían desaparecido. Yo seguía gritando y agarrándome tan fuerte a Potter que le hacía daño. En eso vimos la puerta y momentos después el aire limpio le llenó los pulmones y colisionaron contra la pared del pasillo de enfrente.  
Caí de la escoba bocabajo, jadeando, tosiendo y con arcadas, no era mi mejor momento, ESTUVIMOS A PUNTO DE MORIR POR FAVOR.  
La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se había desvanecido, y Goyle, todavía estaba inconsciente. En ese momento, me fijé que faltaba una persona que con toda la presión del momento no me había dado cuenta que no estaba con nosotros  
—C-Crabbe —dije con voz ahogada tan pronto como pude hablar—. C-Crabbe…  
—Está muerto —respondió Weasley, en ese momento muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Crabbe, Vicent estaba muerto, mi mejor amigo había muerto. La primera persona a quien puedo considerar mi amigo. No puedo pensar que peor muerte que la que sufrió él. Entonces, en ese momento, miles de recuerdos abordaron en mi cabeza, todos con un tema en común. Vincent Crabbe.

Espero que te haya gustado y ya mañana subiré lo que falta, porque ahí no acaba :)


	2. Inicio de los recuerdos

Aquí esta el segundo cap, voy avisando que a partir de aquí es un conjunto de viñetas, de cada año de nuestros Sly favoritos, todos están desde un tercer punto de vista. Marpesa Fane-Li, esta es la continuacion de tu regalo.

Disclaimer: Ya saben que HP no es mío es de JK ya que lamentablemente yo no soy rubia.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Un niño de cinco años estaba jugando a lo largo de su gran mansión con algunos elfos domésticos mientras que su padre estaba en el trabajo y su madre en una fiesta de té con algunas esposas sangre pura en una sección de un magistral jardín muy buen cuidado por ella dedicado a esas ocasiones en particular. El niño ahora paseaba cerca del jardín en el momento que se a su madre llamarle.

- Draquito ven un momento por favor- Narcissa Malfoy con su larga cabellera bien cuidada ondeando por la suave brisa de primavera le hacía señales a su hijo para que se acercase a ella y a las otras señoras.

El pequeño se dio cuenta de que ahí había otro niño aparte de él al lado de quien parecía la madre de ese niño. Draco avanzó hacia su madre y saludó a todas las señoras con toda la galantería heredada de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

- Draco te quiero presentar a Vincent Crabbe , el hijo de Stephan Crabbe, un colega de tu padre.- Su madre se hizo a un lado dejando ver a un niño de su edad o bueno eso pensaba él, ya que fácilmente podría pasar por un niño de 8 años sin problemas.

- Ho-Hola, m-mi nombre e-es Vincent Crabbe- le saludó tímidamente el niño todavía sin entrar en confianza.

- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy- le respondió con una sonrisa, era el primer niño a quien conocía ya que nunca salía de la mansión y al parecer para el otro niño también porque se veía que no sabía actuar frente a otros niños.

Luego de la presentación rápida, Draco jaló al niño a su habitación y comenzaron a jugar. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que ese día era el comienzo de una amistad que duraría por años.


	3. Antes de ir a Hogwarts

Holaaa aquí está el tercer capítulo que es un Pre-Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: No soy JK, pero quisiera serlo. U.u

* * *

Esos niños de 5 años que iniciaron esa linda amistad ahora tienen once y su grupo de amigas ha aumentado considerablemente, en vez de 2 ahora son 7 pequeños no tan pequeños que estaban en estos momentos en el fuerte, como llamaban a un pequeño lugar oculto de ese famoso jardín que solo conocían ellos mismos, estaba equipado con todo lo necesario que unos niños necesitarían.

Conversaban tranquilamente entre todos como los buenos amigos que eran cuando de un momento a otro 7 lechuzas desconocidas para todos se posaron en el hombro de cada niño. Ellos, como era normal en cada mago, sacaron las cartas y mientras que las hermosas aves salían fuera del improvisado fuerte ellos las leyeron emocionados y fueron corriendo hacia la Malfoy Manor para contarles a sus padres que al fin recibieron la tan esperada carta de Hogwarts y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos de cuando van a ir al Callejón Diagon, etc. Con toda la habladuría de por medio, Crabbe, que estaba mucho más alto y robusto que antes, sintió que lo jalaban del brazo y lo llevaban a uno de los interminables pasillos de la mansión, no se asombró ya que conocía esas manos en donde sea y se dejó guiar.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino su "secuestrador" lo soltó y se giró hacia él. Draco jadeaba de cansancio mientras se sostenia las rodillas y Crabbe estaba apoyado en la pared esperando que su amigo respirara normalmente.

- Draco, ¿para que me has traido hasta aquí?- tenia una expresión confundida que cambio radicalmente al ver la cara seria de su mejor amigo mirándolo de una manera intensa- ¿Qu-qué pasa?- le dijo ahora nervioso.

- quiero que me prometas algo- le respondió Draco con la cara todavía seria.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo ya con su actitud normal.

- Quiero que pase lo que pase siempre seremos los mejores amigos- hubo un deje de nerviosismo en su voz que no paso desapercibido por el mas alto.

- Draco, ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó preocupado ya que su amigo se ponga nervioso es muy extraño y es señal de que algo malo va a pasar.

- ¡Prometelo!- le grito ya al borde de la histeria.

- Esta bien, esta bien, lo prometo, ahora, ¿me puedes decir lo que te pasa de una vez?

- Bueno- hizo un nudo con sus manos, una gran señal de nerviosismo que muy bien conocía él.- Mi padre me dijo que bsdasdasd- lo dijo tan bajo que el mayor no pudo terminar de escuchar.

- ¿Qué?

- Que mi padre me dijo que debo tratarlos con dasd…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Qué mi padre me dijo que debo tratarlos como si fuesen mis guardaespaldas!- de gritó de una vez liberando todos sus miedos con esas palabras.

- ¿Qué….? Oh, ya entiendo.

- ¿E- en serio?

- Si, claro- su actitud de Vincent ahora era seria- te ayudaré.

- ¿Qué?- ahora era el turno de Draco de gritar, tan grande fue el grito que por si no fuera que las paredes eran insonorizadas, todos en la mansión y alrededores lo hubieran oído.

- Au, ¿podrias gritar mas fuerte la proxima?, creo que en Bulgaria no te han oído.

- Yo, em, lo siento. ¿pero qué querias decir con ayudarme?

- ¿No es obvio?

- Pues no.

- En Hogwarts ante todos me haré pasar como un tonto guardaespaldas sin cerebro y ya entre nosotros podemos hablar normalmente, asi tu padre no se enojará contigo.

- Pe-pero ¿no te sientes incomodo con esta situación?

- Para nada, no me gustaría estar en la boca de todos- rió nerviosamente rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- Ah, bueno. Mi padre también me dijo que tengo que decirles desde ahora por su apellido.

- No hay problema, MALFOY- le dijo diertido.

- Entonces CRABBE, vamos con los demás para decirles el plan y ver si están de acuerdo. Sabes, me hizo bien hablar contigo, eres un buen amigo Vincent, digo Crabbe.

- Gracias Dra…, digo Malfoy. Tu también eres un buen amigo.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado y lamento si los capítulos son muy cortos. Ahorita subo otro capi para recompensar.


	4. Primer año

Capitulo 4: Primer año:

- Ese tonto de Potter, ¿Quién se cree que es?- Draco regreso a su vagón del tren con Crabbe y Goyle atrás de él todavía asustados por lo sucedido con Scrabbers, ahí los esperaban los demás, Pansy, Daphne, que eran las únicas mujeres del grupo, pero no por ello las mas débiles, Theodore y Blaise quien los conoció dos años después de que conociera a Vincent, ellos 2 tienes personalidades diferentes, sin embargo se complementan muy bien. Ellos cuatro los estaban esperando para saber las noticias pero no esperaban ver a un Draco furioso gritándole a todo el mundo.

- ¿Es ahí a dónde fuiste?- le preguntó Daphne escaneándole fijamente con la mirada.

- Si, ¿algún problema?, porque no quiero hablarle eso- se sentó enojado al lado de Pansy quien lo hizo poner su cabeza en sus piernas y comenzó a jugar con su cabello haciendo que el rubio se relajara.

- Esto no se va a quedar así Potter- mascullaba Vincent para si mismo, ignorado por todos que habían cambiado de tema rápidamente para no sentir la ira del rubio sobre ellos y ahora hablaban de como seria estar en Slytherin-, nadie se mete con Draco y sale ileso, ya lo veras.


	5. Segundo Año

T_T lamento mucho la demora, en serio, pero no te preocupes que a mas tardar el viernes ya está terminada.

Sin más, disfruta el cap:

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Segundo año_**

Era una noche del segundo año de nuestras queridas serpientes, el trío de oro estaba terminando la preparación de la poción multijugos y ahora Harry y Ron tenían que cumplir con su parte haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle se coman los pastelillos.

- Ahí están- dijo Ron a través de la capa invisible de Harry señalando a dos chicos altos llenos de diversos dulces en sus brazos, iba a sacar la varita pero Harry lo detuvo y él hizo el hechizo de levitación.

- Mira Crabbe- dijo Goyle señalando a los apetitosos pastelillos que flotaban frete a ellos, que ni cortos, ni perezosos se lo engulleron rápidamente para luego sentir entumecimiento en sus músculos y finalmente caer desmayados.

- Pesan demasiado- se quejaban los dos ya que fácilmente pesaban ellos dos el triple de Harry y Ron juntos. Los metieron dentro de un armario cercano, les arrancaron algunos pelos y fueron corriendo al baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

- Ya estamos aquí- gritaron a la vez mientras que Hermione les servía en unos vasos la poción.

- Ahora solo falta echar los pelos- ella saco los pelos de Milicent, los echaron y se los tomaron, en unos segundos fueron corriendo al baño para vomitar. Cuando salieron vieron en los espejos a Crabbe/Ron y a Goyle/Harry en vez de a ellos.

Después de que Hermione les dijera que se vayan sin ella y encontrarse con Percy, al fin pudieron entrar a la sala de Slytherin con la ayuda de quien querían ver, Draco Malfoy.

- Crabbe, Goyle, ¿Dónde estaban, seguían en el Gran Comedor engullendo todo lo que podían?- Draco les respondió burlón ya que había gente alrededor de ellos y el albino no quería arriesgarse a que se descubriera su secreto.

Notaba a los dos chicos muy raros, es más, Vincent parecía querer golpearlo cuando nombro la pobreza de los Weasley para luego reírse de una manera aún más estúpida de la que usaba normalmente. Su intriga aumento considerablemente cuando, pasados unos minutos de su risa rara, salieran ambos disparados y regresar varias horas después del toque de queda y cuando le pregunto medio somnoliento donde habían estado a lo que dieron una excusa fugaz y se fueron directo a la cama. Sin embargo, en la mente de uno de los dos niños, querían venganza, no solo de Potter, ahora quería ver rodar la cabeza de la comadreja Weasley también.


	6. Tercer Año

_**Capítulo 6: Tercer año**_

Estaban Draco, Vincent y Gregory en su tercer año detrás de unas estatuas con unos binoculares tratando de tener la mejor vista de la decapitación de Buckbeak hasta que la aparición del famoso Trío Dorado les dio otras opciones para hacer enojarlos.

- Luego de la ejecución dijeron que me podía quedar con la cabeza- dijo Draco en voz alta haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle rieran con él.

Hermione por lo enojada que estaba les apunto con su varita, Draco se asustó y Hermione, relajada por sus amigos, bajo la varita, por lo que Draco y sus amigos rieron nuevamente y luego un ruido sordo retumbó en el lugar y la cara de Malfoy toda roja siendo cargado por sus amigos.

- No le digan a nadie sobre esto- dijo Draco más rojo, ahora por la vergüenza. En estos momentos, en la mente de Vicent Crabbe, el número de las personas que debían merecer su venganza aumentaba una vez más y ahora Hermione Granger estaba incluida en la lista.


	7. Cuarto Año

Holaaaa, lamento mucho la tardanza en verdad, pero es que mi compu se malogró, hasta que en estos momentos he conseguido una buena para publicarlo, solo te digo que ta esta en la etapa final y que mañana sin falta estaré publicando el último capítulo de este fic, espero que te guste:

* * *

**_Cap 7: Cuarto Año_**

Un año más había pasado y esas tres venganzas seguían en la mente de un Joven Vincent Crabbe de 14 años que ahora se estaba burlando con sus amigos sobre las divertidas insignias que hizo Draco que decían "Potter Apesta" y se las repartían a quienes considerarían un traidor a Potter, pero se sabía que no todos lo consideraban de esa manera, Draco no lo veía así, solo lo odiaba, le daba igual si moría o no en ese maldito torneo.

- Sabes que Potter- le dijo Draco desde un árbol cercano de donde estaba Harry mirando con una gran molestia las insignias, eso hizo que al rubio se le saliera una sonrisa burlona- mi padre y yo hicimos una apuesta. Yo le dije que no durarías 10 minutos en la prueba, ¿y sabes lo que él me dijo?, que no durarías ni cinco- eso sacó muchas carcajadas, en especial de las serpientes.

- Púdrete Malfoy- dijo simplemente Harry dispuesto a irse, pero Draco, no queriendo dejar las cosas de esa manera, lo iba a atacar por la espalda sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que el profesor Moddy estaba cerca y que había visto todo el espectáculo, lo último que recuerda Draco era un sentimiento de encogimiento y que lo movían como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

- Esto es para que sepas que no se ataca por la espalda- dijo Moddy, en eso las risas anteriores volvieron a intensificarse uniéndose en el camino algunas más mientras que un hurón blanco era dirigido por la varita del profesor en todas direcciones.

- ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- gritó la profesora McGonagall- profesor Moddy, ¿qué está haciendo?- preguntó ahora mirando al hurón.

- Enseñando- gruñó Moddy, es esos momentos el hurón entraba a los pantalones de Crabbe, mientras que Goyle trataba de quitarlo.

- ¿Ese es un alumno?- preguntó escandalizada la profesora.

- Técnicamente es un hurón- respondió divertido mientras veía como la profesora lo volvía a la normalidad.

Draco estaba más que asustado, quien no si acaba de tener una experiencia de lo más traumante que lo dejará con unas heridas leves en su cerebro de nuestro querido rubio.

Después de lo sucedido, cada quien se fue por su lado, y el trío de Slytherins se fueron a su sala común.

- Uno más que me la tiene que pagar- se dijo mentalmente Crabbe a continuación de que estaba empezando a maquinar su venganza, caería uno por uno, de eso estaba seguro. Nadie se iba a meter con su mejor amigo otra vez.


	8. Quinto y Sexto año y final

Aquí estoy con el último capítulo del fic, espero que te haya gustado mucho leerlo como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Ya nos leeremos en la próxima.

Disclaimer: Ya sabe que HP no es mío (se va a llorar en un rincón emo a cortarse las venas con galletita soda).

* * *

**_Quinto y Sexto año y el final:_**

Quinto año pasó sin muchos problemas, la mayoría burlándose de Potter que decía que el señor tenebroso había regresado, y Draco y sus "Gorilas" como eran famosamente conocidos, claro, a excepción de los que conocían la verdad, pero ya estaban tan acostumbrados a llamarse por los apellidos que casi ni se decían por el nombre, todos menos a las chicas del grupo, Pansy y Daphne, Pansy porque es la prometida de Draco desde que nacieron y su padre le dijo al rubio menor que no tendría que tratarle tan fríamente a su futura esposa, y a Daphne porque, como tiene una hermanita pequeña, sería confuso decir Greengrass y que ambas niñas volteen al mismo tiempo, aparte de cansador, por todo eso sólo las tres eran las únicas excepciones en Slytherin.

* * *

Estaban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle en sus vacaciones de verano a semanas a entrar a su sexto año, sabían que iban a convertirse en Mortífagos en unos días, antes de comenzar su nuevo año escolar. Algunos estaban más ansiosos que otros, dícese algunos sobre Vincent y Gregory y otros sobre Draco ya que el último lo habían chantajeado con asesinar a su madre si no se les unía, y como su padre estaba en esos momento en Azkaban por culpa del estúpido de Potter en esa maldita sala de misterios en donde los aurores llegaron y lo arrestaron ya sin aceptar ningún tipo de soborno de su parte. Por todo esto solo estaba él para protegerla.

De esta manera el trío de amigos tenía unas clases particulares y no con cualquier persona, sino con la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange, sobre cómo usar mejor las maldiciones imperdonables, siendo su favorita, como todo el mundo sabe, el cruciatus. Aquellas eran las favoritas de Crabbe, quien se decía que cuando terminara de aprenderlas bien a usarlas de la mejor manera, comenzaría con su gran venganza, sí, porque nunca olvidará a quienes hicieron daño a su mejor amigo. Lo que Vincent no sabía es que desde ese momento, al tener esa insaciable sed de venganza y aprender más cosas de la loca y sádica de Bellatrix, un poco de esa locura y de ese sadismo va a instalarse en el fondo de su ser, desarrollarse con el paso del tiempo y nunca más poder salir de ahí.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

DRACO POV:

Estos recuerdos me vinieron a la mente cuando supe que mi mejor amigo había muerto por su propio fuego. Yo sabía que las clases de mi tía Bella le ha hecho mal. Cambio drásticamente a partir de la mitad de nuestro sexto año, sé que debía darle importancia a esos cambios, también me siento culpable de su muerte. Es o mejor dicho ERA mi mejor amigo, el primer chico que conocí, el que me ayudó cuando estaba mal, quien me apoyo cuando le conté lo de mi padre, quien siempre trato de defenderme, yo sabía que deseaba venganza, me enteré en cuarto año cuando hablaba dormido y sabía que mi tía enseñándole despertó toda la venganza y el odio que estaba reprimiendo.

Por eso te perdono Crabbe, o mejor dicho Vincent, sé que lo hiciste cegado por el odio, no te culpo por lo que pasó, la presión de ser mortífago te abrumaba y te hacia hacer las cosas sin pensar, tu eras consiente de que yo no quería serlo y me prometiste que ayudarías a cumplir la misión que me fue encomendada, que me ibas a proteger, que harías lo que fuera para que no esté en peligro, pero en el camino te desviaste, de nuevo te digo que no es tu culpa. Tan solo espero que estés bien en cualquier lugar que te encuentres en estos momentos, que seas feliz y que sepas que estos Recuerdos de Amistad nunca los voy a sacar de mi cabeza.


End file.
